War of the Loves
by The one who is odd
Summary: The sequel to 'Run away with me' what will happen when Kae the daughter of Toph and Katara finds love then runs away to fight in the war. Makes little sense without reading 'Run away with me'
1. Two loves

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar.

Author's Note: Please enjoy.

Warning: This story has authorization to assert the right to play with your emotions.

Kae, now 15, ran down the large hall laughing and smiling. Her girlfriend Taila chasing after her quickly. Kae loved running through the halls like this, dodging adults and other officials as Taila chased her. She turned around a corner and found herself at a dead end, but she wouldn't let Taila catch her that quickly. She closed her eyes and bent through the metal floor. She opened her eyes and saw Jane coming after her so she ran as fast as she could to the exit. Suddenly she felt herself propelled through the air. She landed and started struggling as Taila tickled "Oh come on Taila that tickles let me go" she squealed trying to get away. Taila just smiled and kissed her then helped her get up "You never let me have any fun" Taila pouted crossing her arms. Kae smiled and tackled her "Oh come on Taila don't pout you'll make me sad" she joked kissing her. Taila turned her head to her "Fine I wont pout how bout instead you come over for dinner" she laughed. Kae shook her head "Sorry Uncle Sokka invited the Avatar over again" she said frowning. Taila smiled "He's cute" Taila whispered "I think I'm going to come over to your apartment for dinner then" she said. Kae just sighed "Fine but no playing footsy with me under the table... remember last time" she said remembering the fact that it had escalated to a bending fight. Taila frowned "Oh yeah take all the fun out of dinner" she laughed then kissed her again.

Kae heard a knock on the door and ran quickly to answer it. As soon as she opened the door she was tackled. Kae screeched causing Sokka to run out half naked, sword in chopping position. "Whats wrong" he yelled holding his towel up then noticed what happened and ran back into the bathroom making both of them laugh. Sokka didn't like to cook much so Kae always volunteered to do it especially when Taila was over. Unfortunately most of the time it led to them rough housing. When Aang got there he and Sokka talked about the war while Kae and Taila played with Momo and Appa. Kae got tired and laid down  
on her bed with Taila. "Kae" said Taila "Do you think the war will ever be over?" she asked giving her a soft kiss. Kae frowned "I don't know maybe maybe not but as soon as I turn eighteen I'm going to help in the war effort" she said wrapping her arms around Taila.

Author's Note: Is it just me or did I overuse there names? Oh well Please review and such.


	2. And then there was love

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: AHHHHHHH I auditioned for the part of Aang in the live action movie by M. Night Shyamalan. But I still dont even partially own or have anything to do with Avatar...

Author's Note: So yeah that up there is why I haven't written I had to prepare and then theres school again... Wish me luck with the audition

**T**he sweat dripped off her brow as the woman she loved sent fireball after fireball at her. Kae wasn't holding out too well against Taila. When water and fire fight the powers are usually well matched, Fire heats water into steam and water fizzles out fire. But when fire and earth fight fire has an advantage for fire has a tendency to melt rock. Kae stomped her feet sending rock projectiles at Taila, whom quickly dodged them and flung out fire whips. Just as they were about to hit there mark they swirled upwards and vanished in the sky. Both of the girls were baffled but knew what had happened as soon as Aang stepped forth from a doorway. "Aang" whined Kae "Thats not fair Taila wouldn't have hurt me why did you do that?" she questioned. Aang laughed and walked up to her "Well I couldn't let such a pretty face get burned now could I?" he joked rubbing Kae's cheek causing her to pout.  
Back inside the girls continued there game of Rock versus Fire, but on a miniature scale. Kae let out a huge laugh when her Rock miniature defeated Taila's Fire miniature. Frowning Taila put her head down and pretended to cry in hopes to lure her love to her. Kae fell for it easily and when she got over to her Taila jumped onto her. Laughing and rolling on the floor the two began groping each other on the floor. There tongues swirled sensually in each others mouths. There legs entwined together erotically, but suddenly Taila stopped "Wait Kae I really want to do this but Aang or Sokka could walk in anytime on…" she began to say only to get stopped by Kae. "Don't worry they're both off on some important avatar mission" she said but Taila still seemed hesitant. Taila kissed her gently "Kae your still a virgin are you sure you want to do this… I wish I had waited" she sighed, but Kae reassured her by rubbing her leg against Taila's crotch. Slowly they removed the others cloths, first the shirts went off for Taila it revealed a bra covering her 16B breasts, for Kae it revealed only a flat chest with two perked nipples.

Slowly they progressed stripping the other of there pants, and then there panties. Kae was blushing brightly from being naked there with Taila. They had slept in the same bed together naked many times but it seemed so strange, so exciting, so erotic now Kae couldn't help but feel shy. Taila approached her and began to rub Kae's crotch gently "Don't worry Kae I won't hurt you I promise" she said smiling. Kae gave a weak nod and laid on the ground awaiting to see what her lover would do. Lying down on top of her Taila took control of the matter and began massaging Kae's clit. She wiggled and squirmed, moaned and groaned, and finally climaxed.

Weakly Kae got up from where she rest on the ground after that little 'battle'. She gathered her clothes and quickly put them on. Too her surprise Taila was already in the kitchen boiling up a pot of tea. To Kae the tea always tasted better when Taila used her fire to boil it. Somehow sweeter more fragrant, maybe it was her imagination maybe it was not.

**End of chapter 2**

Author's Note: Well here it is the second chapter please Read and Review and I'll get the next one out soon! Especially because I can now write while I am in school!!


	3. Lovely Love Making

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it so :P

Author's note: If anyone can tell me what the original source for the name Kae (the one I used) is then they will get to help with a chapter for this story.

Kae hit climax again and again as Taila's tongue swirled around and around against her pussy. Taila was the perfect lover for Kae, soft skin, fierce personality, and so warm. She was surprised the first time she had tasted Taila's pussy. It was sweet in a way she couldn't explain. Kae moaned as her next orgasm hit and Taila quit allowing both time to breath. "T… Taila that felt so good but… lets stop for a bit I need to rest" Kae sighed stroking her lover's hair. Taila agreed and grabbed a few towels from the top bunk to clean off with.

Smiling to each other as Aang and Sokka walked in a few minutes later they started laughing. The two guys gave the questioning looks then began talking again "This war is going worse than when we had to fight the Fire Lord!" Aang stated bluntly. "What do you mean" shouted Taila "Why did you fight Fire Lord Zuko?". Suddenly it hit Sokka that the girls knew nothing about the fight against Ozai and Azula "Taila that's not what he meant, Aang was referring to the battle against Ozai. You should have read about it in your history class" he said kindly putting a hand on her back. Taila blushed and put her head down "I'm sorry Avatar" she said softly.

Kae got up and walked over to Taila "Don't worry Tai" she whispered into her lover's ear "Its okay you just forgot" she said nibbling on Taila's ear causing her to squeal. Kae sat back down and smiled "So Aang what's new with the war?" she asked him with a frown. Aang hesitated but replied "Not to well the L.H.M. has many allies and most of the people who would like to help us can't out of fear or some other reason" he sighed "Even with the avatar helping we may lose the war" Sokka added.

That night while Kae and Taila were snuggling in bed Kae let out a loud sigh "Taila if we get captured they'll kill us right?" she asked morbidly. Taila shushed her gently "Don't worry love that will never happen we are safe from harm here" she said kissing her over and over. Kae smiled and nodded "You ready for another round Taila?" she asked while rubbing her body up against Taila's crotch. Taila smiled "Yeah let's do it" she said smiling. Kae massaged herself while Taila did a strip tease for her, dancing erotically naked Taila got on top of Kae and began to rub her knee around Kae's crotch.

End of this chapter


	4. Death of Love

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Avatar the last Airbender. Although I do own the character Taila…

Author's Note: Seems I'm getting them out about once a day or so. Probably because I have the bus ride to school 5th period free study and the ride home to write.

A large blast shook the entire complex. People's screams and sirens going off woke up Kae and Taila immediately. They both looked at each other and jumped out of bed. Quickly dressing they ran outside to find all the H.B.S. ((A/N: Stands for Homo, Bi, Supporters)) adults in battle gear fighting off the L.H.M. Taila smiled at Kae who nodded and they both ran into the battle. Using a complex routine of Kae creating hollow boulders and Taila expanding the air inside, using her fire, to shatter them into fragments they could kill ten or fifteen people at a time. Fighting back to back they protected each other.

"Damn it where is Aang he could take out these guys easy" shouted Taila to her partner. Kae laughed "Oh come on hunny" she sent a rock at a guy and crushed his face "Have a little faith that we can take 'em" up went another hollow boulder and down came a hundred shards. Like clockwork they fought for hours on end until a huge wind gust blew atleast a hundred L.H.M. into the water. Taila turned her head to look and Aang was the last thing she ever saw.

A stabbing pain cut through Kae's back making her turn around. A large scream pierced the air and blood spilled across the ground. There lay dead the young girl Kae loved a spear through her heart. Kae spun around and bent the earth around her into armor and threw the L.H.M. around her across the field. In a rage of unstoppable force she attacked and attacked until they began to retreat. She attempted to go after them but Aang stopped her "Kae stop don't go after them it's too dangerous" he shouted. Kae fell to her knees and began to cry as the rock fell down from her body. All Aang was able to do was comfort her by patting her on the back.

The funeral was on a Saturday Taila's favorite day of the week. Taila's family cried, her teacher cried, her friends cried, everyone but Kae cried. Her heart told to cry but her mind told her no. She had to stay strong even on the saddest of days. Even when her soul wept her body did not. Like the customs of the Fire Nation Taila's body was burned. Her ashes sent into the ocean where she would be carried away in peace.

Kae cried that night and swore vengeance on the L.H.M. swore she would kill them all or die trying. They had taken the three only women she loved deeply. They had taken her mothers and her lover. She fell asleep soaked in tears still crying and dreamt. She was floating in the water and a small flame floated towards her. The flame grew larger till finally it appeared as Taila. Kae tried to reach out and grab her but when she got close the flame vanished.

End of chapter 4

Author's note: a bit late in the day but still that's 3 in a row.


	5. A new friend

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar although I own Kae's personality, Taila, and the L.H.M.

Author's note: Sorry about taking so long. My computer busted and I lost a lot of stuff. One thing I wanna say to you all first: In the last month I lost 2 of my gay friends. One a.k.a. Bob, was the victim of an anti-gay mob that beat him badly. He died on October 2nd of massive blood loss. My second friend, a.k.a. Bill, died because a bunch of people got together and shoved a broomstick up his butt later admitting saying he'd like it cause he was gay. 'Bill' died on October 6th of internal bleeding. 'Bob' was 20 he would've turn 21 on the 16th. 'Bill' was 14, he was beaten in a school bathroom _**during**_ school hours. Please help end anti-gay terrorism.

She woke up alone, jumped into the shower alone, ate breakfast alone, and packed alone. Kae had promised herself she would kill the people who killed Taila. She promised that they wouldn't get away with the murder of her lover. She slung her bag over her shoulder and left the building. Her memory of just a few days ago when she and Taila were bending played through her head. A thousand more memories recalled as Kae walked down the path. Her earthbending was the strongest on spring days and she used that to her advantage. Each step a small spring to it launching her in the air giving her more distance than normal.

She quickly picked up the tracks of a large pack of komodo rhinos. She laughed in her mind, her mothers died running from the L.H.M. now she was probably gonna die chasing them. "It seemed ironic in a way" she said to herself "Maybe they should've just killed me themselves" she paused "I don't deserve to live anyway" just as the words came from her mouth a screech came out from behind her. A small, baby Saber-tooth Moose Lion ran into her. Scared Kae bent a rock around almost smashing herself in the face but luckily missing both of them. This also scared the Saber-tooth Moose Lion behind a tree. She sighed and put on a happy face "Don't worry little thing I wont hurt you" she said offering her hand. It let out a small roar and ran to her. She picked it up and smiled "Where is you mom little guy?" she asked. It put its head down and let out a cry she smiled "Oh I see" she paused to kiss it "I'm the same way my parents died too" she said setting him down and pulling out a carrot for it. It let out a gleeful scream and grabbed it "Good girl" Kae said patting it on the head. She began to walk away and then noticed it following her "Oh okay come on" she said motioning it to follow.

Author's note: Okay here it is have fun also R&R


	6. Sword and Rape

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Avatar the last airbender (Do I really gotta say this now that the series has ended?)

Author's Note: Wow it is so easier writing without a blindness I am sorry to say… I wish I hadn't killed Taila but I had to fuck Kae up pretty bad for the story.

Kae looked through the shelves slowly grasping each hilt firmly. She couldn't find anything that suited her until she came upon a small dagger. The dagger was fashioned so it would fit between breasts. She picked it up and the shop owner walked over "Do you like it?" he asked her with a kind face. "Yeah it looks like its fairly convenient" she said with a smile. He took it from her "Looks a bit to big for you would you like one fit to you free of cost?" he asked kindly. She nodded and followed him to a back room which was filled with daggers and swords. He took out some measurement tape and asked her to remove her shirt. She did so and let him measure her "Ah" he said "I have just the thing stay right here" then ran into another room. He came back a minute later with a dagger and placed it against Kae's throat. He pushed her against a wall as she let out a scream "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled. His hands traveled over her body and under her clothes into her panties "You have such a lovely body and I need some sex" he said thrusting a finger into her slit. She screamed again as his finger went inside her "Quit it please this is rape" she yelled, but he just laughed.

He punched her to the ground harshly and ripped off her clothes. She whimpered on the ground completely forgetting her bending skill. He let his shorts drop down to reveal himself as he positioned himself above her. With a quick thrust he broke her hymn violently. He bit at her nipples and punched her a few more times before she finally lost consciousness.

She woke up on the outskirts of a town completely naked and bloody. Her belongings were about ten feet away and she quickly ran to them. All her stuff seemed to be there and as she looked she found a dagger like the one she had been looking at. On it was a note:

_A payment for your services and the panties I kept. Don't come looking for me I have dropped you off far away from the village. Oh and sorry but the clothes you were wearing were far too bloody for me to leave you in so I burnt them._

It said and was signed with a J. She was disgusted and threw the note into a mud hole in anger. Suddenly as of out of no where her baby saber toothed moose lion jumped out and ran into her. She smiled as it licked her "Oh hey Kanna" she said petting its head gently. She got up and dressed in a matter of minutes then set out along the trail she was close too. She walked a bit funny so to the growing pain in between her legs but fought on.

Author's Note: Sorry I know I had a rape in my last story but I needed this for more Emotional trauma so don't kill me yet.


	7. First fight

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Author's Note: AvatarAiris finally your back I missed your reviews. Yeah I did mess her up bad didn't I… I take pride in screwing my characters up for the rest of there lives

Kae wrapped her arms around Kanna and smiled "Hey fluffy butt did you sleep well?" she asked as she let out a yawn. Kae pulled her pants on and then her shirt. She sheathed the knife in her bra then took down the earth tent. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she started walking down the road Kanna at her heels. Kae could see a town about 3 miles away and frowned she knew she had to get supplies but didn't want to risk it again.

An hour later she entered the town, it seemed empty until she reached the town square. A hundred people were gathered around a group of three girls and a bunch of thugs. The crowd was chanting fight and yelling vulgar comments as the groups circled. Kae was extremely confused "Hey mister" she said to a man "What's going on?" she asked. He turned to her and smiled "Those L.H.M. found another group of lesbians" he said with a smile and turned back to the fight. Kae looked at the group of L.H.M. and then the girls and was suddenly surprised the girls couldn't have been any older than she was. One of the thugs sent a fire blast at one of the girls but was counter-acted by a water spray from another. Then from out of the blue a lightning bolt shot across the square by the third little girl. The lightning struck one member and threw him back twenty feet. Unfortunately it seemed that tired the girl out as her shoulders dropped.

The battle went on for about ten minutes before the sides were even three on three. Just the one little girl that had almost been burned was left not weakened as two jets of fire and one block of rock were sent hurtling at them. Suddenly Kae felt herself running forward and blocking the attack with a wall. As the dust settled everyone could see Kae back by the girls slightly bruised and clothes tattered. Without a word she moved the rock she was standing on along with the rock the girls were up and away from the village. About a half mile away she set them all down and fainted exhausted by the effort.

Slowly Kae woke up every muscle in her body tired beyond belief. She looked around and noticed an ice tent around them and the three girls in a corner sleeping. Kae rolled over and smiled thinking of how cute they look. She began to chuckle when she notice one of the young girls had her hand down another's pants. She rolled onto her other side and fell back asleep and that same dream with the flame underwater played through her head. Taila this time didn't disappear instead the two swam around each other kissing slowly and smiling.

Author's Note: Hey everybody give me three names to use. I cant think of any good ones and don't want to reuse names over. Okay?


	8. Love cubed

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Me no own ATLAB but I do own the first season box set.

Author's Note: I'm showing no signs of slowing down so I may continue this on past chapter 12… I wouldn't be anywhere without you all though. Also readers beware there is mention of incest in this chapter and may be from now on please bare with me!

Kae woke up from her dream to see six little eyes looking down on her. Slowly she began to notice there faces "Hey I'm Kae" she said with a smile. The tallest one smiled and introduced herself as Mion. Then the other two followed suit introducing themselves and telling Kae about them. Kae smiled "So I heard you three were lesbians?" she asked cautiously. The girls backed up and frowned and then the shortest, Liza, spoke up "Yes… we're sorry" but Kae just laughed "Don't be sorry I am too" she said standing up. It took her a minute to notice she was naked, but when she did she blushed and quickly covered herself. The three youngsters now laughed "Don't worry you have a lovely body" they said in unison. She was blushed a deep crimson now as she attempted to wrap the blanket around her "So are you three like together?" Kae asked. The tallest put her arm around the shortest "Me and Liza are together" she said then put her hand on the middle one's head "Dominica here is my younger sister, although we have tried a threesome before" she finished with a hint of a blush.

Dominica smiled and sat down next to Kae and stared at her while the others talked. Dom, as people called her, glanced into Kae's eyes catching her attention. Kae looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. The girl seemed to be in a trance now her body not moving more than that of breathing and even that was slowed. Kae looked over to the other two with a questioning look. No one said anything until Dom's eyes burst open extremely wide then slowly lowered "She can be trusted sister" Dom said to Mion. Mion smiled and sat down with Liza at her side "Sorry about that you see my sister is a rare oddity, she can see into people's minds. I wanted to know if you were serious about you being lesbo" Mion said with a smile. Kae blushed "So… so she could read my mind?" Kae asked stuttering like crazy. Dom nodded and kissed Kae for a few seconds then broke off causing Kae to blush even more. Once she recovered she kept down her stuttering "So Dominica how'd you get your ability?" she asked but was met by silence. Liza interrupted the silence "She doesn't talk for some reason, not even Mion knows why and she wont tell us why" she said laying back alittle.

A few hours the four were fairly well acquainted with each other. They were swimming in a small pond they'd created by bending. Of course they being 'friendly' meant that they were all naked and swimming freely and of course being them they were groping. Kae found solace in Dominica who, since they shared minds for a few minutes, understood what Kae was going through. Liza and Mion were once again sharing a rather intimate moment with each other not even caring Kae and Dom were ten feet away. A great day in Katara's mind if only she could have shared it with Toph.

Author's End Note: There it is Chapter 8. See I gave Kae a break a chapter in which she isn't hurt or battling in fact she got three new lovers so leave me alone about fucking her up so bad.


	9. A mind's eye

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own this disclaimer and will not make any money off of it although it will stop me for getting sued cause I don't own ATLAB

Author's Note: Wow I haven't even gotten to the main storyline yet have I? Looks like its going past 12… although there's a small chance it wont. Also if you feel any chapter is filler tell me please. Oh and Kae normally looks like a more girly version of Toph.

Kae rolled over in her bed to see Dom's eyes open and looking at Kae. There foreheads touch and there minds were suddenly together, Astral projections of themselves in a big empty room. Dom took on an even shorter and puny form and Kae took on a taller more bustier figure. "Dom I wish I could love you back but if I die it would only hurt you" Kae said through her mind. Dom nodded her head "Kae let Mion, Liza, and I help you" Dom thought back walking towards her. Kae stopped her "That wouldn't be safe your all too young" Kae retorted. Dom's form grew bigger until it matched in size to Kae's "Kae we can handle ourselves and help you. Back in that battle I was too scared to psy-bend but with you here I wont be anymore!" Dom demanded stepping even closer to her friend. "You don't get it Dom" Kae cried "I can't lose you in battle too! I can't have another person I love die in battle!" she cried out collapsing on the floor.

Dom let out a tear "Kae I've seen what happened but you can't let one accident affect your entire life" she said walking next to Kae and sitting down. Kae looked up "I don't know if I'll survive another of my loved ones dying" she replied with a sniffle. Dom bent her neck down and kissed Kae's lips for a few seconds until Kae broke it off. Kae shook her head "I don't know if I want to get into another relationship. Plus your so young" Kae said hugging herself tighter. "Kae you really have no clue of our ages do you?" Dom replied. "Dom I don't think even if we get rights through this war that people would except our love" Kae sobbed. Dom smiled down at Kae "Who cares what they think? They can just fuck off then" she joked. There in the astral realm they cuddled until Kae's form began to slowly fade away as she fell back into sleep in the real world.

The next day Kae awoke crying her eyes out. When she finally pulled herself together she went outside and saw the three packed and sitting around the fire pit. "I told you three already you can't come with me!" she said loudly. They pretended not to hear it and Mion smiled "Hey we were waiting on you, y'know it's a good thing we're coming with you or else we wouldn't have any protection" she said with a grin. Kae shook her head "There isn't a way to get rid of you is there?" she asked and received smiles from all three. She smiled back and began to pack up her stuff so they could get going. She finished packing her bag and looked up to see Dom standing over her with a big grin. Dom pointed to her eye, then her heart, and finally at Kae signing that she loved her, and Kae signed right back I love you too.

Author's End Note: So any of you have a guess at who the girls in the prologue of 'Run away with me' are? Also please remember the shape changing and Dom talking are all in there minds not in reality. This story has been brought to you by the phrase "Fuck You Sanity I Love Being Insane"


	10. Time warper

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Well my lawyer-donkey has just informed me I don't own ATLAB no matter what sick fantasy/delusion I may have.

Author's Note: Okay I'm mad ATLAB is not a cartoon!!! Curse you Fanfic Curse you ITS AN ANIME (granted a Korean one but still…) PUT IT BACK!!!

Kae looked back at the girls and slowed down her pace so they could keep up. Mion and Liza were holding hands and giggling. Dom was happily skipping about with a big grin on her face, still as silent as a ghost was. Kanna was happily riding in Kae's backpack. God only knows what she was up too in there as she would bite anyone that tried to open it until she wanted out. Kae smiled to herself because in a way this seemed like her new family. Of course in a way it would be true she was Dom's lover and Dom was Mion's sister. So in a way they were related to each other.

Dom skipped up to Kae and gave her a kiss "You know hun its about noon do you think we should stop and eat?" Kae asked hoping to get Dom to talk but just received a glare. Dom stopped and pointed her finger to the ground where the word 'Yes' was written on it. Kae smiled and walked over to a tree with Dom and sat down. They were soon joined by Liza and Mion with a smile. They sat there eating for about an hour until finally someone spoke, it was Liza. "Do you mind if I ask you a question Kae? Are you a virgin?" Liza asked as politely as possible in this kind of situation. Kae thought about it for a moment "I guess I'm not it depends on your definition I guess" she said laughing slightly.

**1 year later**

**(A/N: **Woot time jump I loves 'em)

"Come on I know you can make it bigger" Kae huffed as Dom pounded down harder. Kae was going to make Dom give in first this time. Another thud and Kae was closer to giving in. Kae's rock shield couldn't handle another psychic blast and was cracking. One more blast and BANG! Kae's rock was shattered. The two girls sat there laughing until Mion came back with a very sad look on her face "Liza… Liza is dead" she sobbed.

Author's Note: Ooh Cliffhanger aren't I evil? Yeah its mostly filler and its short but I needed to time warp and kill Liza. Don't worry I'm not back to screwing Kae up… or am I?


	11. Love

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: If ATLAB were mine, I would be suing to put in back in the anime section of Fan fiction. Unfortunately, I do not own it….

Author's note: Hey sorry I've been away so long I had a lot on my mind and a lot to do. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Also on another note: Oh, hell I noticed I made a continuity mistake in one of the last five chapters. If anyone can tell me what it is I will give him or her access to something special! Also WARNING this chapter contains Yuri (duh), and Incest read with caution!

"Damnit" Kae yelled in rage "what happened to her" she demanded to Mion. Mion just began crying louder in between sobs she could be heard faintly "Lhim… killed…. her" she sobbed. This infuriated Kae as she stormed out of the tent. She thought they had L.H.M. scared of them. Kae coated herself in a thin layer of dirt and began to bend it upward (A/N: I read about Toph doing that in another Fanfic so I cannot claim the idea) allowing her to fly. Kae cleared her mind and started searching the ground for a trace of Liza. Kae could not find any trace of her at all, not even blood splatter on the ground so sadly she flew back to camp.

Dom met her by the fire with a sad look and sat down beside her. They touch heads but neither entered the others mind. They just sat there as if lifeless figurines forever stuck in one spot. Finally after a half hour Kae moved. Her arm wrapped around the smaller Dom. "Dom don't worry I won't let them hurt you or your sister any more" she said letting a teardrop. Dom gave a grin and slipped her hands into Kae's shirt making Kae shudder in surprise. "That was unexpected but I like it," she said kissing Dom on the lips. The two began to make out slowly as Kae leaned back and Dom got on top of her. They were about to remove there clothing when suddenly Mion walked out and spotted them "Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" she said and ran back into the tent. Kae looked at Dom and Dom nodded. Kae got up and walked into the tent "Hey Mion I'm sorry I really am" she said putting a hand on Mion's back. She talked to Mion for a few minutes trying to make her smile.

Ten minutes later both emerged from the tent and Kae ran to Dom "Hey hun do you mind if your sister joins us?" she asked softly. Dom turned to Mion and waved her hand to come over. Mion smiled and ran over as quickly as she could. Kae sat in the middle of the two and smiled "So how should we start?" she asked. Mion smiled "How about we play a game I heard about from Liza its called Truth or Dare" Mion replied. Kae was about to refuse on account of Dom not being able to speak when suddenly out of the blue "That sounds fun" came from the mouth of Dom scaring both Mion and Kae. "Dom you're talking again?" gawked Mion but Dom just nodded. "Ermm… Okay well Dom you ask one of us first" Kae said with widened eyes. Dom took this chance and asked Mion. Mion smiled and choose Dare "I dare you to remove Kae's cloths with only your teeth" Dom said back motioning to her mouth. Mion smiled because Dom and Kae did not know something, she had already done this many times with Liza. Mion got down on her knees in front of Kae and grabbed the bottom of her shirt with her teeth. As she moved her head up Kae's body, she stuck her tongue out leaving a trail of saliva from her belly button to her neck.

The next piece to go was the skirt all Mion had to do was unbutton it and it fell to the ground. There stood Kae in just her panties with a smile on her face "Go ahead Mion take my underwear off" she said wagging her hips at Mion. Mion took a large gulp and bit into the elastic then began to pull down. Kae smiled as Mion did this and was becoming very wet. As soon as Mion's hair touched Kae's vagina her legs went weak and she almost fell over. Next it was Mion's turn so she asked Kae "Truth or dare Kae and trust me I got good ones for both" she said with a smile. Kae hesitated for a moment then said, "I can take whatever dare you throw at me Mio" which made Dom laugh. "Okay Kae I dare you to give Dom a lap dance" smirked Mion. Kae nodded and without hesitation, she began grinding against Dom. "Okay Dom truth or dare?" Kae asked still rubbing up on her. "How am I suppose to think with you doing that? Oh okay I guess I'll pick Dare too" she said. Kae smiled and stopped grinding so her pussy was at eye level with Dom's face "I dare you to eat me out" she demanded at Dom. Dom smiled "I thought you would never ask" she said moving her head forward and licking greedily. Kae moaned and fell over onto the ground as Dom buried her face deeper into Kae's vagina. Dom moved her head away and smiled "Okay Kae truth or dare" Dom said with a grin. Kae got up slowly "I… I choose truth for now Dom" she said weakly. "Oh that's no fun Kae… Umm let me think…. Did you like me eating you out?" Dom asked. Kae took a breath "Yes very much it made me so horny" she said smiling. Kae smiled "So Mion truth or dare" she said trying to get up. Mion smiled "Dare" she said causing Kae to chuckle "I dare you to French kiss Dom for a full minute" she said sitting on a log.

Dom grinned like a mad woman, she had always admired Mion in a mildly sexual way and would jump at a chance to do anything with her. She walked over to Mion and put her arms around her. "Ready? Go" Kae said as the two began kissing.

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. Merry Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza to everyone!


	12. Revenge

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLAB

Author's Note: If anyone who reads this is an artist could you maybe try to draw Kae? She looks like Toph but not as strong and more physically developed. Also, I reread Chapter 11 and concluded it was filler for you perverts out there.

Kae sighed in her sleep snuggling with Dom and Mion. Then suddenly a large explosion just outside her tent woke her up. She rushed outside to find a large group of komodo rhinos smashing through the girls' campsite. Kae could see someone riding the rhinos, but it wasn't until a spear shot at her that she knew who. A small golden locket was attached to the end of the spear and Kae was thrown into a fit of rage. without thinking she tossed the closest rhino into the air with a large stomp. The men riding the komodo rhinos turned towards her and the leader gave a laugh.

"Don't you know bitch when the rough rhinos are in the area you run not fight" he said in a laughing mood "but since I am so nice I will let you go for only a hundred copper pieces" Kae just smiled. She let earth flow behind her and over her concealed arm into a glove of rock "hmm let me tinkering about that. NO!" she said then launched herself into the air at the man. she hit him with a strong punch to the ribs and she swore she heard something crack.

"And I thought it was the L.H.M. who killed her. I should've known those idiots wouldn't dare get close to my friends" she said bending the rock around her into straps she held the man down. He started to cower as she laughed "So how bout this you tell your men to drop all of their loot into the center of my camp and leave. After they're gone I will release you and let you follow." About half an hour later she watched as he slowly rode down the trail straying side to side as he tried to stay on his beast.

Kae sat counting all of the loot waiting for Mion and Dom to wake up. She looked into the sky wondering what was the reason so many of her friends died.

Authors note: sorry it took so long to update I took a couple of writing classes at night and I didn't want to write until I finished. anyhow we are now going to get back on the main storyline.


	13. Mentality

**Chapter 13**

**Author's Note: Wow this story is finally wrapping up it should be done within the next few chapters. I didn't think it was possible when I began but WOL is better and longer that RAWM. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Dom dreamt about many things over the years. Most seemed to be premonitions of things to come or memories of things forgotten but this night's dream was different. She saw Kae and a young fire bender fighting back to back in a beautiful form. Then it happened, a spear slice into the girl and lodged into Kae's back. Dom cried out but no sound came, just Kae's angry cries as she bent at nothingness. Dom tried to escape the dream but a face of a man kept appearing.

The man was laughing and holding a spear "I am coming for you and your friends! No one will live this time" he laughed as his face moved closer to Dom.

Kae heard loud cries coming from Dom's tent. She quickly ran to the tent and ran in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was there instead of Dom. Slowly Kae backed up afraid of what to say. Finally she spoke but she spoke just one word "Taila" was all she could say.

She gasped for breath as Taila, the woman she had watched die just the year before, walked towards her. Suddenly she spoke "Kae do you not take joy in my being here?" she asked softly. Kae shook her head "Tai Tai how can this be? How?" she asked quietly.

Mion woke up and noticed that no one was outside '_that's weird I'm usually the last to wake up'_ she thought as she walked over to Kae's tent, she yelled in but no one was there. She figured they were both in Dom's tent so she walked over.

She stepped into the tent, for a split second she saw Kae in front of her but then there was nothingness. As if out in space she floated, nothingness all around her. Then gravity turned on and she was falling towards ground.

"You got me killed Kae" spoke Taila in a ragged voice. The scar that was left behind on Kae began to hurt. Kae screamed out in agony as Taila moved closer to Kae "Then you destroyed me" she said as an ember appeared on her hand.

Dom sat watching the battle raging below her looking for the seam. You see when minds connect there forms a seam between the two. The more minds connected the larger the seam.

She quickly found the seam, by the size of it she could tell he was connected to least one other person. She slipped into the controllers mind and looked around.

Mion spread her body out wide to slow her descent as she fell, but nothing she did seemed to work. It felt like she was caught in one of Dom's dreams but still in reality. She tried to bend but her powers didn't come. She plummeted as the ground got closer and bigger. Just before she hit a gush of wind hit and she was back up far above the ground.

Dom smashed into the other mind trying to stir his attention, and then she felt him, felt how his powers had grown. She slammed all her psychic force into him as his presence got closer.

"Young Dom your mind has grown since I last saw you, since I last tasted your presence" he hissed in her mind. She recoiled slightly remembering the last time when all she knew ended and her parents died, no not died were murdered. "Dom come with me join my mind be with your parents again, all you have to do is submit to my power" he hissed again.

Author's note: ooooh a cliff hanger.... tune in next time for the next episode.


	14. A god's power

**Chapter 14**

**Author's Note: And now the conclusion to chapter 13. Also my earlier note about this ending in a the next couple of chapters is mistaken. There will be at least 18 chapters in this story.**

Kae struggled to push Taila off of her "What's wrong Kae you used to love me being on you" Taila said punching her again. Kae screamed out and tried to bend only to be blocked by Taila's arm. Talia craned her neck and bit Kae's neck harshly "'It's your fault your parents are dead, you got them killed. They should have just left you to die." Taila hissed into her ear.

Dom grappled with a being who went by many names, Ares, Titan, Demos, and many others. He was older than bending itself and also the ancestor of all psychic benders. She knew that losing meant forever being trapped in his collection of minds. He spoke from everywhere around her at once "Dom join me or die" his scratchy voice said. Dom sent a mental blast at him to show she meant business. "I see how it is then, you must be forced" he screamed in her head.

Mion smacked into the ground at full speed but strangely to her it seemed to move in slow motion. The ground crumbled beneath her as she fell into darkness. She sensed Dom's presence fighting someone or something.

Kae flipped Taila over "Your not real you can't be real" she whimpered. Taila punched Kae in the side "Your wrong I am real and always will be" she said. Taila punched Kae in the side over and over as Kae attempted to strangle her. One more punch and Kae began to bleed from the mouth. Finally Taila stopped thrashing and faded into the air just as Kae collapsed.

Dom floated through the void searching for him, waiting for him. His mind surfaced like a whale in a pool. His mind was vast, the very personification of mental power. She backed off slightly "So Titan have you gained any interesting minds lately or are you still as weak as last time?" she taunted him. "Why you won last time is beyond me child, but it will not happen again" he said loudly. As they battled the world around their real bodies distorted, bending as massive psychic power was unleashed. Their bodies became cut and bruised as the minds struggled for dominance.

In the end Dom was the only being left standing in the expanse of their minds. She called out to all of the trapped minds to go free. Slowly they regained their consciousness and let out terrible screams. The screams echoed, continuously until Dom realized that it was her screaming as her mind filled with the reawaken consciousness of thousands of people.

Psychic powers a millennium old lashed out from her body. A few minds fled her body but the majority stayed behind patching into her brain. She struggled to regain control, to hold onto the personality that was now a shred of her total collective.

She opened her eyes as her senses where invaded by things she had never noticed. Air bending minds sensed the winds flow, Fire benders felt the heat of the sun, Water benders could feel the pull of the moon, and earth benders felt the life of the earth. Knowledge beyond imagination came to her in the blink of an eye.

She saw her friends through many eyes. She saw their expressions partly worried, partly scared, but mostly concerned. So tired she could hardly move she collapsed onto the ground.

**Author's Note: Rawrghhhh!!!!! Why in the world do I take so long to write chapter? I promise that I will keep working on the next chapters until I finish... As usual please Read and Review...**


	15. History

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender but I do own the intellectual creation that is Kae Dom and Mion.**

**Author's Note: Okay someone has brought it to my attention their ages are unclear. During the time of the last three or four and this chapter Kae is 16 and a half years old Dom is a little older than 16 and Mion is almost 18. Where I live they are no longer considered underage. It has also come to my attention some of my earlier chapters mentioned their ages as being younger. If you see anywhere where I have not fixed this please either comment or message me...**

Kae put Dom next to the fire as Mion nursed Dom's wounds. The sun had now set and the moon rose partially in the sky. Kae rolled an ember back and forth along the edge of the fire "Kae what's wrong?" asked Mion in a motherly voice. Kae turned her head towards Dom's body "Can I ask you a question about Dom?" she asked hesitantly. "Sure but I'm not sure just how useful I will be" she said adding more heat to the fire. "What happened?" she asked choosing her words carefully "What happened before we met, to make Dom mute for so long?" she asked.

Mion looked up to the stars and gave a heavy sigh "It all started back when Dom was almost four I think. That creature who was messing with our minds earlier came to our town. Back then he was a master bender with both elements and psychic. Eran, as he was known then, was welcomed because he had powers that supposedly could rival that of even the avatar. Back then Dom's power was just surfacing but even then she could tell he was evil." Mion stopped to brush some hair from Dom's face "One night he broke into our house and murdered our parents and older sister in front of her. He may of killed me too but I wasn't home that night. Afterward he attempted to kill Dom but somehow using her telepathy she defeated him and his body was badly broken. He fled into the night his body falling into pieces." Mion took a breath "I didn't know what happened but the villagers wouldn't let me near my house. They decided that we'd stay with Liza's family a few weeks later. Over the next four years Dom's powers began strengthening to the point she could read minds and astral project. She used her powers to tell me what happened and from that day on I made it a point to train my bending whenever I could and even learned to make lightning. Liza found me training one day and I told her why and she started training too. Four more years passed and we finally set off to find Eran. We finally gave up when we met you." Mion turned towards Dom and brushed some hair from her eyes.

Slowly processing it all Kae was stunned "Wow I had no idea that you three had been through so much before we met" she said looking up at the stars. "I wonder what my mom would think of me now? I've grown up so strong now." Kae bent the ground to soften it and laid down falling asleep almost instantly. "She'd be proud of you Kae, they'd both be proud" Mion whispered as she too fell asleep.

**Author's Note: There's the fifteenth chapter ready and uploaded for you. Have fun reading it and remember I appreciate reviews.**


	16. Leader

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar but I do want to go see the new movie next summer!**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taking so long for me to update.**

"Fire, Water, Earth, Psych" said an aging man "Those four held control of over Fire, Water, Earth, and Psych! We killed the one possessing control of water why can't we kill the other three!" he yelled furious. The man sent a blast of fire at the closest man knocking him back a few feet. The blast illuminated a burn scar on his left eye. "Prepare my balloon. And take me to my sister" he said.

* * *

**End of Book Two: War of the Loves  
**

**Inside of Book Three:**

**The leader of the LHM is revealed!**

**More of Dom's Past.**

**A loved one returns from the dead (For real)**

**The war finally ends**

**...and more!**

**To be notified when the story is finally put up either comment me while signed in asking to be notified or add my to your author watch list!  
**


	17. New Story Up

Okay so I am proud to announce to my readers who follow this story that the next story is up. Just go in through my name and click "Run Away Love"

Think fast for the first is already up!!!! GO GO GO


End file.
